


Bed and Breakfast-Prequel

by JoLupo26 (CatandKaraForever)



Category: Warehouse 13
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), F/F, Femslash, Lesbian Sex, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-08
Updated: 2016-05-08
Packaged: 2018-06-07 02:27:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6781690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatandKaraForever/pseuds/JoLupo26





	Bed and Breakfast-Prequel

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Bed and Breakfast](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3231725) by [Erimthar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erimthar/pseuds/Erimthar). 



Claudia's mouth currently was full of Leena's labia, and smooth warm buns were pressed into the girl's face. Claudia's belly twitched and her toes curled as Leena's tongue slid in and out of her and the woman's smooth face was pressed into her thighs. Leena plunged a finger into Claudia at the same time that her tongue darted back inside, and Claudia began to sob at the same time. Claudia used her fingers to part Leena's folds, and then plunged her tongue in as far as it would go before swirling its tip in wide lazy circles, first clockwise, then counter clockwise. Claudia then delivered a few darting licks in and out of Leena. Claudia's tongue darted over Leena's bulging pink clit. Claudia then gently bit the marble sized bulb and began to suck. She tickled it gently with her tongue in a rhythm. Leena shuddered and thrashed, her tongue and finger jerkily pursuing agendas inside of Claudia. Claudia felt Leena's openings spasm against her mouth and nose, releasing a dozen powerful contractions that reduced Leena to a panting and sticky sweaty mess. Claudia felt herself slipping over the edge of an orgasm. Claudia clenched her toes and tightened her thigh muscles trying to hold back her orgasm. Leena started doing something with her tongue that made it feel like there was a hummingbird trapped between Claudia's nether lips. Claudia squeaked, losing her mind with the powerful orgasm.


End file.
